My Happy Ending
by ephedrine
Summary: Songfic - My Happy Ending. 'Dear Gordo... He rocked my world then turned it into a living nightmare...' KG LG


**A/N –** Whee... Another Lizzie McGuire fic. This idea came to me after listening to some songs of Simple Plan. Which is weird, really, because this story's based on Avril Lavigne's 'My Happy Ending'. This is **not** a happy fic, so if you're looking for a fic with sunshine and fields of flowers, you won't find it here. I'm actually not a fan of Gordo/Kate, but I couldn't find a better pairing to suit this story. I hope you enjoy. Keep in mind that this is my first sad attempt in writing a song fic, much less an angst-y one. This is in Kate's point of view.  
  
- - -  
  
**Title –** My Happy Ending  
  
**Author –** Kawaii Kinomoto  
  
**Based On –** 'My Happy Ending'; Avril Lavigne  
  
**Genre –** Angst, Romance  
  
**Rating –** PG-13  
  
**Main Pairings –** Gordo/Kate, Gordo/Lizzie  
  
**Disclaimer –** I do NOT own the entire cast of Lizzie McGuire. I'm only borrowing them for my (and your) entertainment. I hope you enjoy.  
  
No summery today. It'll give away the entire story. =D  
  
- - -  
  
** My Happy Ending**  
__

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
_  
It was ironic... the fact that at the moment of my aching, it was snowing. Little drops of pretty sparkles fell almost magically around me before floating to the ground and melting to form the soft snow. Snow wasn't even due until next week, which made me confirm that Mother Nature was probably pitying my depressing state, or worse, laughing at me. I probably looked like an idiot, trudging around aimlessly with my new prom dress, the only proof that I had been to the prom at all, along with my Gucci handbag. I felt like setting fire to it, seeing the red satin burn along with the ashes of my heart.  
  
_Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_  
  
Slowly, I stop. My feet felt numb through my beautiful but inappropriate Vincci sandals. Too tired to walk any longer, I crouch, making myself as small and subtle as I felt. Torn away from my bun, a lock of my golden hair wavered around in my face. Even this simple movement brought back memories. On how, on that beautiful autumn morning, you had brushed it away so lovingly, amidst trees shedding innocent leaves of red and gold. On how, on that fateful day, you had given me my first chaste kiss, pure and sweet as white wine. On how, right when your watch bleeped ten times, you told me you loved me. Gordo.  
  
_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_  
  
You were at your best tonight. Your brown wavy hair shimmered in the bright light while your azure chocolate eyes blazed intensely over me. In your stunning Prada suit, you were easily the most eye-catching at the prom. You carefully tilted your head, silently asking me for a dance while I had agreed, feeling unusually flushed. I was ever so thankful of your growth spurt, as when you pulled me closer with my head gently rested on your shoulder, it felt... right. You caressed me softly, never tightening your grip around me. As we swayed slowly to the flow of the song, I put my arms around your neck, bringing you down to plant another kiss on my quivering lips. I can still remember it, Gordo. The way your tongue had teasingly ran across my lips, asking for entrance. And when I had granted it, the taste of strawberries overwhelmed me. I felt truly loved.  
  
_You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending_  
  
Gordo. Memories of the past two months flooded me like a tidal wave. One memory followed another, and soon, I felt breathless, having already drowned in my misery. I wanted to stop, to just put an end to this onslaught of jaded images of the past but my mind ignored the desperate order. I could feel my bun coming loose, and my hair fell around my shoulders, untidy. I took the chopsticks that forked my hair and brutally stabbed the ground underneath me, watching the snow crack and give away.  
  
_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they_  
  
A bet. How simple, yet so cunning. Every inch planned so deviously that even the smartest woman on earth would've fell for it. Was it meant for it to come out the way it did? Was it on accident, when I overheard the three of you laughing over how you got me to love you so easily when I had gone to get some punch? Or was it merely a part of your fool-proof plan? You were scorning me, and how foolish I was for falling in love with you. But I heard... uncertainty, in your voice? Or was it just disgust?  
  
_But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do_  
  
Those kisses we had, were they organized too? Did Lizzie and Miranda, before our date, call you to tell you exactly what you had to do? Did they say that you had to kiss me when your watched beeped ten? Being betrayed by the one you love was unthinkable. Nobody should have to go through this... why must I? I jab the snow again, imagining the snow was your face. My teeth began to chatter involuntarily and I look around at the once busy street. Empty. Deserted. Just how I felt.  
  
_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_  
  
Unbidden by the mistress, tears began to streak down my face, falling like crystalline droplets in the black night. I hated myself for it. Hated myself for crying and showing weakness. For shedding tears over you! You, the one who laughed in my face a few minutes ago. You, the amazing actor who was able to keep up a whole world of pretence around me. You...  
  
_You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending_  
  
I didn't know what kept me from running away from the prom there and then. I didn't know what possessed me to walk back to you, asking for another dance. This time, instead of resting myself on you, I simply stared into your deep brown orbs. I remember wondering vaguely whether someone with as soulful eyes as yours was able to cheat and manipulate like you did. We never once broke eye contact during the entire dance. Sounds romantic, but relatively wasn't. It was a matter of staring down the other opponent, trying to see who broke first. You looked away, choosing to stare at a spot behind me while I cringed inwardly, knowing that I was receiving my leave.  
  
_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you care  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
_  
We stayed in that dratted position even after the last notes of the song had long died. Then, you stepped back... and extended your left arm to Lizzie. And looking at me, dead in the eye, you brought her to a kiss. A kiss, pure and sweet like white wine. A kiss, just like the one he had so graciously given me on that autumn day. When you both parted, I could feel my heart shattering into a thousand pieces. Or maybe it was a million. I didn't know, the shards were just too many.  
  
_It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done  
_  
A smuggled giggle from Miranda, as she saw me, alone. She had told me then, how you two girls challenged Gordo to make Kate Sanders fall in love with you by next prom. Seduced would be a better word, but it sounded too... unholy. And no one would ever think David Gordon unholy. Even through my blurred eyesight, I saw Lizzie's lips curled up in a smirk. It was the _coup-de-grace_. The final touch. The climax. I couldn't take it.  
  
_You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_  
  
I fled out of the dreaded room, Miranda's haunting voice still lingering in my ear. I couldn't block it out, no matter what I did. Dear Gordo. You rocked my world then turned it into a living nightmare. Shame, betrayal, and grief overcame me, as I still crouch down, making myself ever so tiny. You must've really hated me back then, in junior high. Must have dreamed so badly of seeing Kate broken like some rag-doll like she is now. Well, you did it... Miranda, Lizzie, Gordo... you've won the war...  
  
Now leave me be...  
  
_You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_  
_So much for my happy ending  
_  
---  
  
_finis?  
_  
---  
  
**A/N –** What did I tell you? Yeap, not a happy fic at all. I might be writing a sequel... but who knows? Please review and tell me what you thought of it. And tell me if you want a sequel! =D Okie, okie?  
  
**Kawaii Kinomoto**


End file.
